


Play the Game

by jacquelee



Series: Star Wars AU, Sabé changes history [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Despite her knowledge of the future, Padmé has to keep up appearances and play the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Play the Game".

_Play the game._

Padmé took a deep breath. As elected queen of an entire planet, she was used to uncomfortable situations in which she had to keep up appearances. But in this case it was extraordinarily hard. 

For the first time since Sabé had come back from the future they had to come face to face with the man who they now knew would take over the entire galaxy, destroying billions of lives in the process. 

Knowing this and also knowing that there was nothing they could do, nothing there could be done by three girls barely in their mid teens against a man who had been senator for more than twenty years put a toll on her that was making it hard to even breathe. 

They had been going through different scenarios for weeks now, one more impossible than the other. Even with Padmé being queen, Palpatine was too well connected, too well guarded. There was no way of even touching him without getting killed themselves or going to prison for life. 

And there was no way they could convince anyone else that Sabé was indeed from the future. They knew very well the second they tried telling anyone they would be labeled psychologically unstable and institutionalized.

Their only recourse was to try and prevent events that Sabé remembered as devastating. And other than that, to keep up appearances. To play the game, even when it was stacked against them. 

When the door opened, Padmé looked behind her slightly, drawing strength from Rabé and Sabé who stood on her side. Knowing that she was not alone, that they were right there with her, that they were supporting her, made this easier, even only a little bit. 

She smiled a false, bright smile. 

"Senator Palpatine. It is delightful to see you."


End file.
